Biological Urges
by hokie3457
Summary: Leonard is back from the North Sea and is spending blissful moments with Penny. Someone new comes onto the scene and things may never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Home cooking.

**A/N: I've been thinking about this for a little while. I got the inspiration from a Joni Mitchell song. It will be mostly Leonard and Penny, but the rest of the cast will figure in it as well. It will be a little long, but I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always, always appreciated.**

**Oh, I own absolutely nothing having to do with The Big Bang Theory. I just really, really enjoy the show and the characters.**

The young blonde woman walked up North Los Robles Avenue after turning from Colorado Boulevard. She carried three canvas bags filled with groceries in advance of trying a new creation that evening. She had been experimenting, cooking different dinners that she saw on cooking shows or had read about in gourmet magazines. In the past she was not a big success in the kitchen, but she was getting better. She was no longer afraid to try new things and she figured practice makes perfect. Her efforts had not gone unnoticed. Her close-knit group of friends at first were wary of trying her attempts, but with each new recipe, that wariness was disappearing. Her friends had even begun to forgo picking up take-out meals on regularly scheduled nights for doing so. They looked forward to "Chef Penny" nights.

Two men walking in the opposite direction approached her, involved in their conversation. When they spotted her, they stopped speaking and watched her walk by. One even looked over his shoulder as she passed. She shook her head and smirked. She knew she was pretty, maybe in a regular "girl next door" sort of way. A little above average, maybe, but she would never subscribe to the opinion that she was "drop dead gorgeous". If that were true, she reasoned, she wouldn't have such a hard time finding the elusive acting job she had been searching for since she arrived in Pasadena from Nebraska five years ago. There was one person who thought she was "DDG", and thinking of him made her smile. Smile big.

Leonard had been home from the North Sea for nearly three weeks. After four long months away, she was elated by his return. She knew that she would miss him while he was on the scientific expedition (he was a physicist). She had experienced that five years ago when he went to the North Pole with Sheldon, Raj and Howard, but her love for him was now much deeper than it was then and his absence this time struck her to the core.

But that point was moot. He was back with her now. Yes. She was quite, quite happy.

As she approached number 2311, her building, she noticed the young girl sitting on the bench near the entry. She had been seeing this girl often recently. In the park, near the shops in Old Town. She had even seen her on the bus once. She was somewhere between 15 and 17. It was hard for her to pin it down closer than that. She was slender and of average height-a little taller than her and Leonard; not nearly as tall as Sheldon.

"Hi there!" she greeted her brightly. "It is a beautiful day today, don't you think? My name is Penny. Are you visiting someone in the building?"

"Hello" she answered softly. "No. I don't know anyone. I was just sitting here watching those birds and some squirrels over there" she gestured with her head across the street to the park. "Is it okay? I'm not loitering, I swear!"

"Oh no sweetie" Penny answered sympathetically. It doesn't matter to me you can sit here as long as you want." Penny began to get concerned. The girl smiled at her shyly.

Penny put down her bags and sat down next to her. Again she said "my name is Penny. What's yours?"

"Lydia" she answered.

"Well it's nice to meet you Lydia. Do you live around here?"

"Yeah. I live around the corner down off of Colorado. I haven't lived here long. Well I gotta go. Nice to meet you." She ran off abruptly, crossing the street against traffic. Penny watched her go, shrugged her shoulders and entered her building.

Leonard had mentioned chicken l'orange recently, so she thought she would try it. The recipe said that it would take forty minutes. She allowed for 50 minutes in case she had any problems, and got down to work. It was 3:45. Leonard would be home from work by 6:10. Plenty of time.

She was done by 4:40. She was quite pleased with herself. Now she could pick up her apartment, take a quick shower and spruce herself up before Leonard arrived.

Leonard Hofstadter and Sheldon Cooper trudged up the four flights of stairs to apartment 4A, as the elevator had been out of service for some time. Sheldon got his keys out, unlocked the door and asked his room mate "are you coming in or are you going over to Penny's".

"I'm going straight over there. She's making me a special dinner tonight."

"Ohhhhh. Sheldon said with a smile. I'll look forward to your culinary review". With that, Sheldon entered 4A and closed the door behind him.

Before he could knock on Penny's door, it was flung open and she greeted him her usual "hey you", gave him a huge hug and a quite passionate kiss. Very deep and very long.

"Now that is the best welcome I've had in a long time!" he said laughing.

"What, are you saying my greetings up to now have been below par?"

"Ummmm, errrr ahhh…."

"Don't worry hot stuff. Just teasing you."

They entered apartment 4B and Leonard immediately closed his eyes and breathed in deeply the wonderful aroma wafting his way.

"That smells absolutely magnificent" he said with a hungry look. "What have you created tonight?"

She took him by the hand, led him to the fully set table and sat him in his chair saying "wait right here and you'll see."

She returned with two plates placed one in front of him, the other at her place and said "Chicken l'orange a la Penny!"

"This looks and smells fantastic. How did you know I liked chicken l'orange?"

"I do pay attention when you mention things to me you know."

Leonard smiled at her. Stood up and hugged and kissed her again. He then held her chair for her. She blushed, sat down and said "why thank you kind sir."

Later after they were done eating, they both sat on Penny's love seat; extremely full and extremely happy.

"I don't think I've been this full in a long time" she said. "It's still light out. Why don't we go for a walk in the park?"

"Great idea. I have got to walk this meal off" he replied.

She grabbed a sweater to put on over her sundress. Leonard took it to hold for her to put on. She titled her head, touched his face and said "thank you."

They walked along the paths in the park, his arm around her shoulders, her arm around his waist. She moved her hand down and put it in his back pocket and leaned her head on his shoulder. She was in a state of bliss.

She suddenly jerked her head up as she saw Lydia walking quickly ahead of them on a path that veered off to the left.

"Do you see that girl over there Leonard?"

"What girl?" Penny began to walk quicker and dragged Leonard to keep up with her. "There, up ahead. She is wearing a pink top and jeans!"

"Oh yeah. I see her. What's going on."

Lydia was too quick and had too much of a head start. She was soon out of view.

"I've been seeing her all over the place for about a week. When I came home tonight she was sitting on the bench outside our place. I tried to start up a conversation with her, but she left kind of in a rush."

"Maybe she's just shy" He said it almost like a question.

"Maybe. There is just something about her. I can't put my finger on it. I'm a little worried about her."

"Well it's getting dark now. Let's turn around and go home. Tomorrow is Saturday. I'm off and you have the noon to 7:00 shift. We can get up in the morning and look around for her."

"Thanks honey. I appreciate that."

Changing the subject, she said, "how would you like to thank the chef for the wonderful meal you had tonight."

"Sure, you name it!" he said with a grin.

"It will involve you spending the night….." she said playfully.

"Way to twist my arm!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: In the park:

**A/N: Some more with Lydia. As a reminder (as if anyone needs reminding): I own nothing to do with The Big Bang Theory. I just really, really enjoy it.**

Leonard woke early the next morning; not quite 6:15. He smiled to himself. A Saturday. He reached out for Penny and was surprised that she was not there. He retrieved his glasses from the nightstand and got our of bed, wandering into the living room. She was sitting on the couch/loveseat completely dressed and ready, drinking a mug of coffee.

"Good morning you" she said smiling.

"Good morning to you. Do you know what time it is?"

"Yup. Just after 6:15."

"How long have you been up? I didn't hear you at all. It looks like you've showered and everything."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I got up at 5:30. I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd get ready for when we went looking for Lydia."

"You know she is probably at home sound asleep?"

"I know" she said in return. "It's silly really, but I'm worried about her."

"Come here." He took her coffee cup from her, placed it on the like-named table and pulling her to her feet, wrapped her in his arms.

"Mmmmmm" she said with her eyes closed and her head on his shoulder, enjoying the embrace. "I really missed these hugs when you were away."

"And I really missed giving them to you."

She backed away far enough to find his lips, never opening her eyes.

The kiss began slowly, but gained momentum and intensity. Her tongue danced around the inside of his mouth. When his slipped past her lips, she let out a soft moan.

When they broke the embrace, she sighed heavily. Her shoulders rose and fell. With a shy smile she said "I love you Leonard."

He smiled back at her and said "that's good news for me, because I love _you ." _They stood there smiling dreamily at each other until she grabbed him around the shoulders and began kissing him again, only with much more hunger and passion.

Pulling away and laughing he said "I'm going to get into the shower before one of us gets ideas."

"Oh, I've got ideas" she said playfully.

"I bet you do! I'll be quick and take you out to breakfast."

"Deal!" she said.

After he was ready, they made their way downstairs and out of the building. Leonard was going to take her to a breakfast/lunch place in Old Town. They had been there before for lunch, but never for breakfast.

It was a ten minute walk. The chatted the entire way. For a portion of their jaunt, the held hands. The remainder, they had their arms around each other; Penny leaning her head on his shoulder. Her favorite spot.

The restaurant was busy for so early in the morning, 7:15, but they were able to find a table, secluded in the corner.

They ordered their breakfasts; a toasted bagel with jam and black coffee for Leonard; and an egg white vegetable omelet with orange juice for Penny. Their conversation was bright and cheerful. Just like the weather and their moods.

They finished and Leonard paid the bill, leaving a tip on the table for their waiter. As they were leaving, a thought occurred to Penny. "C'mon" she said to Leonard and went back to find the waiter.

"Hi Jeff" she said with a big warm smile. She held Leonard's hand just to make sure the waiter did not misunderstand her warmth.

"We've been looking for a young girl that we've been seeing around lately. Her name is Lydia." Penny went on to describe her.

"Yes. I've seen her around a bit. I think she came in here looking for a job, but she was younger than the owner was wanting to hire."

"Oh. Well thanks. If you happen to see her, tell her that Penny from the bench was looking for her."

"I will. I hope you run into her."

"Thanks!" she said with a 100 watt smile. She led Leonard out to the sidewalk.

They both repeated this with a few of the early opening shops as it was now just after 8:00. They received similar answers. Many people in the area had seen a girl matching Lydia's description, they just were not sure where she was from or where she lived.

They made their way to the park and walked throughout most of the pathways twice. Not a sign of her. They continued walking and occasionally sitting, hugging kissing and generally enjoying each other's company. Penny still kept an eye out for the young woman.

The time had gotten on near 10:40 and Leonard thought they should continue the search the next day. They would both be off on Sunday and Leonard had enjoyed roaming the neighborhood with Penny.

"Let's go back to the apartment. You need to get ready for work. Maybe I'll wander around here later this afternoon. You never know, I could run into her then."

"The only problem with that is you only saw her from a distance. I'm not sure you would recognize her" she said sort of frowning. "Oh well there is always tomorrow. You would really come back out with me?"

"Of course. Anywhere with you, sweet thing." She smiled at his answer.

Leonard spent the rest of the late morning and early afternoon with Sheldon and his, well for lack of a better word (although Sheldon would argue the designation) his girlfriend Amy Farrah Fowler in apartment 4A. Amy was going to take Sheldon to a newly opened hobby store that was supposed to have a large display and selection of model trains on the other side of Pasadena, near her place. Sheldon was on cloud nine in anticipation of the outing. As they left, Leonard told them to enjoy themselves. Sheldon said "oh I fully expect we shall Leonard. There will be trains!" Amy just beamed at her "boyfriend's" excitement.

He then made his way again to the park. It was still sunny and the weather was spectacular. There were many people in the park. Perhaps he would get lucky and find Lydia.

Just ahead as walked along the path, he saw her-well he saw someone wearing the same pink top and jeans that he had seen last night. She was standing at the edge of a pond looking down. Her hands were holding the sides of her hair, keeping it out of her eyes so she could see into the water.

Not knowing how to approach her without coming off as some sort of stalker, he walked up next to her and looked down into the water and said "last year they had stocked this pond with fish. I'm not sure what kind, but I don't think they made it all the way through the summer."

"Well right now there are some tadpoles down there. It will be really neat when they start to turn into frogs." She replied and looked over at him.

Leonard was surprised. Penny had thought that she was between 15 and 17 years old. This girl could not be more than 14. The clothing was obviously the same outfit that she was wearing the day before. She looked a little disheveled and Leonard was afraid that she may have spent the night somewhere in the park, hiding from who knows what.

"If you don't mind my asking, is your name Lydia?" he asked her in a quiet non-threatening way.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Lydia" worry in her eyes. "How did you know my name?"

He answered gently, "well, my girlfriend is Penny. She said she met you yesterday on the bench outside our apartment?" The last part was more of a question.

"Did she tell you I was hanging around or loitering where I wasn't supposed to be"? She said it anxiously.

"No, no. Not at all" he tried to calm her. "She was just worried about you. She said she was afraid she frightened you off. We were looking for you earlier." He extended his hand and said "I'm sorry, I'm being very rude. My name is Leonard Hofstadter."

She took his outstretched hand and smiled "Leonard Hofstadter. Pleased to meet you. I'm Lydia. Lydiaaa Hunt."

She said her last name too quickly, but Leonard let it go and said "likewise Lydia Hunt."

They talked some more about frogs and the park. They laughed at the antics of some young boys running from their mothers. She seemed to be coming at ease with him.

"You know Penny has become quite a cook. She has been experimenting making all sorts of different dishes. I think she would really enjoy making a meal for someone. Would you be interested in coming over late tomorrow afternoon for an early dinner?"

She tilted her head and smiled. "Sure. That would be fun." she said enthusiastically.

"Good. We live-well you know where we live. Up on the fourth floor. Sorry the elevator is out of service. You'll have to walk up." She laughed at that. "We'll be in apartment 4A.

He got up and reached out his hand. She shook it without the wariness that was there the first time. "Well it was great to meet you Lydia. Penny will be so relieved that I found you. We'll see you tomorrow. Come by at around 4:00. Is that okay? Do you need to ask your parents?"

She lost a little of the color in her face at that question. Leonard noticed it immediately. She composed herself quickly and said "oh, I'm sure they'll be fine with it. As long as I'm not out too late."

"We'll make sure of that. Here is my number just in case. You can call me on that number anytime." He looked directly at her saying it.

"Thanks. We'll see you tomorrow then. Bye!" And she ran off.

Leonard watched her go. "Penny's right" he said out loud. "There is something about that girl that I just can't put my finger on."

He turned and walked back to their building.

Lydia stopped and turned around and watched her new friend walk away.

"Dr. Leonard Hofstadter. We meet at last."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Plans

**A/N: Boy did I mess up late yesterday. I posted what I thought was this as Chapter 3. However I have a different version that has now changed a lot and will happen much later that I posted by mistake. Thanks to a review by Tensor I realized my mistake. That is two I owe you Tensor! I apologize for the confusion. Thank you for your patience. Also, I don't own anything. Thanks again and bear with me **

Leonard bounced up the steps to 4A. He thought that Penny would be excited that he had seen and met Lydia. He needed to make some phone calls. It may be fun for her to throw a small informal dinner party that would include the young woman.

He began with Howard and Bernadette. "A Sunday late-afternoon party?" Howard replied. "Sure sounds great. Let me t-" he next heard Bernadette's voice on the phone.

"Leonard?"

"Hi Bernadette!"

"Fill me in" she said.

Leonard quickly told her the story of Penny meeting Lydia on the bench outside of the building yesterday, their search for her that evening and this morning and finally of his conversation with her just now.

"Leonard", Bernadette replied. "There are two people you need to speak to about this and pronto.

"What do you mean Bernadette?" His question had more than a little apprehension behind it.

"You need to make sure it is alright with Penny. It's a lot of work cooking for eight people."

"I guess I didn't really think this through" he said. A tinge of sadness and fear in his voice.

"Well, come pick me up and all three of us will drop by The Cheesecake Factory and break it to her gently."

"Good it will be safer for me if I have company".

Bernadette added "and while we're on the way, I'll speak with Amy. She will have to get Sheldon on board, if you are expecting to host this little soiree at his apartment."

"But I live there too" Leonard almost whined.

"Two words for you buddy boy" Bernadette came back at him. "Roommate agreement."

"Yeah. Call Amy."

Leonard gathered up his car keys and cell phone. He hit his "Contacts" menu, scrolled down to RK and hit the button. Two rings and Raj answered "Hey Leonard!"

"Raj. Party at our place. Dinner. Tomorrow. 3:30. Bring someone if you'd like."

Before he could reply beyond "Leonard", the call was ended. Raj then nodded his head and said "Mmmmm. Dinner party!"

On the trip to the Cheesecake Factory, Bernadette got Amy on the phone and they conspired on how to convince Sheldon to allow and participate in the dinner party. Amy offered that Sheldon "had really enjoyed a lot of the things that Penny has been preparing." From the driver's seat Leonard added that he had been "overly complementary to Penny, so there's always that." Amy agreed to add that fact to her arsenal and developed her plan. Bernadette signed off with her friend.

After entering the restaurant, the trio ambled up to the bar, Penny's assignment that night. It was a busy night, being Saturday. When she saw them, a huge smile lit up her face. She scurried over and said "this is a nice surprise!" She gave Leonard a not so quick kiss on the lips. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked excitedly.

"We have some news" Leonard replied.

"Well hold on. I'm due for a break. Go grab that table over there and I'll be right back, Drinks?" They each gave their drink orders and walked to the table.

Penny brought a white wine for Bernadette and a glass of light beer for both Leonard and Howard and a diet coke for herself. She set the tray down against the wall next to the table and joined her friends and her lover.

Leonard jumped right in "I found Lydia this afternoon."

"You're kidding me." she exclaimed. "where?"

"In the park, near the pond."

"How did it go. How was she?" Penny asked anxiously.

"She was a little skittish at first, but we got on alright after a bit. There's more news."

"Okay-" Penny answered a little wary.

"I invited her to dinner late tomorrow afternoon. I thought we could make a little party of it with all of us over?" He flinched waiting for her answer.

"That's a great idea baby!" She exclaimed. She gripped his arm and then threw her arms around his neck and gave him a full kiss, smack on the lips. "I know just what to make."

She then jumped up from the table and rummaged under the bar and came back with a sheet of paper and a pen. She began to write feverishly, saying to Leonard "okay honey. Go to the market and get me everything on this list. Also if the bakery is still open go there and get something nice for dessert. If they're closed we can go in the morning, but we have cleaning to do. Luckily Sheldon keeps it pretty well spotless, but still…." her voice trailed off as she saw the three of them looking at her with big smiles.

"What?" She said.

"Oh nothing" Leonard said. His smile increasing. "I just love you is all."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I love you too, but you need to get going. You can sweet talk me later. Now beat it Hofstadter. This is my first big 'Chef Penny' party. The three got up and after each hugging their favorite waitress/bartender left on Leonard's mission.

Meanwhile on the other side of Pasadena, Amy Farrah Fowler was driving a very pleased Sheldon Cooper home from their trip to the new hobby store. Sheldon had purchased a new engineer's hat along with a new freight car and caboose for his "N" gauge train set. Amy had bought him a 'Lionel Trains' tee-shirt with their vintage logo in bright red.

"Sheldon" Amy began. "I was speaking with Bernadette earlier while you were studying the Union Pacific schedule for August."

"Oh yes. August was a busy month for rescheduling. The brush fires on the northern extension caused absolute havoc."

"Yes Sheldon, that was a shame. But as I was saying. I spoke with Bernadette and it seems that Leonard and Penny have decided that it was time for them to host a dinner party that would showcase Penny's new culinary talents."

"Oh Amy. I agree! What do you think she will prepare? She made that wonderful mozzarella chicken dish for us last week when Leonard worked late, but I suppose that would not be wise with his lactose intolerance."

Amy smiled and thought "good call Dr. Rostenkowski-Wolowitz". She continued. "The only thing Sheldon, they were thinking of having the party late tomorrow afternoon at your and Leonard's apartment."

"That's excellent Amy. That way we won't have to wait for whatever wonderful thing Penny will prepare for us and we can be co-hosts."

"Hook, line and sinker" Amy smiled to herself, but then grimaced when she realized he said "co-hosts".

Leonard decided it may work better to split up and go through the market making the purchases for the dinner. Bernadette took the list from Leonard studied it and crossed several things off of it. She handed the list to Leonard and said "you and Howie go and get the things NOT crossed off. I'll get the rest." "Yes ma'am" they both said like schoolboys with a little bit of fear in their voices.

Before they separated, Bernadette asked Leonard for his cell phone. He gave it to her without hesitating. She scrolled through the contacts hit a button and put the phone to her ear.

"No Raj. Not Leonard. It's me, Bernadette."

"Oh Bernadette. How are you this evening?"

"Look Raj" she said remembering how he now could be very long winded since he gained the ability to speak to women.

"I don't have time for idle chit-chat, I need you to go to that nice Italian bakery down the street from your place and pick up two dozen Italian cookies, a canoli cake and one of those fruit desserts they specialize in."

"Ahhh. I have dessert duty for tomorrow. Excellent!" he returned.

"That's right now get going!"

"Yes ma'am" Raj said and hung up.

Leonard pulled up to Howard and Bernadette's door and got out of the car with them. Shaking Howard's hand and giving Bernadette a hug he said "Thank you both so much for the help tonight. I think this will be a success tomorrow.

"I think we both had fun tonight and tomorrow will be great as well" Bernadette said, returning the hug.

"We'll give you a call in the morning buddy. Good night. Howard said"

"Good night you two and thanks again." He got back into his car and drove off.

He saw Penny walking toward the building as he pulled up. He honked his horn. She turned and saw him, waiving enthusiastically. She ran toward his car.

"Hey you!" She called to him. He loved that greeting. He was the only one she used it with.

"How did you do?" she asked him as he got out of the vehicle.

"We did great, thanks to Bernadette. Everything on your list!"

"Were you able to get to the bakery?" They hugged and kissed quickly.

"Bernadette had Raj take care of it at the Italian bakery in his neighborhood."

"Great! Let me help with these bags."

After they had lugged the groceries up to 4A (very quietly so as not to wake Sheldon) and put them away, they went across to 4B, and got into comfortable clothes. Leonard in a white tee-shirt and green boxers, Penny in pajama shorts and a Hello Kitty tank top with spaghetti straps. Leonard sat at the edge of the couch; Penny leaned against him with her legs stretched out along the length. The each had a glass of wine and held hands with their fingers entwined. She bent her head back and they shared a deep kiss. They smiled at each other the way only people deeply in love can. She stood up, still holding his hand and led him to her bedroom. Both of their favorite place on earth.

In the large city park across the street from 2311 N. Robles Avenue in Pasadena, the darkness was complete. The park was now officially closed and was empty. The slim figure came out from behind a stand of trees at a spot where two of the main footpaths met. She walked a short distance to a bench that was obscured in an area where there were sets of swings, jungle-gyms and slides; all now still and quite with the absence of the children that usually climbed, swung, slid and generally had a great time. Lydia smiled at memories of similar outings. She then sighed and lay down on the bench and hoped for sleep to come quickly. That way tomorrow would be there soon and she would get to spend time with Penny and with Dr. Hofstadter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Party preparation!

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed this story. It is much, much appreciated. More reviews are appreciated as well. **

**As always, I don't own anything to do with The Big Bang Theory. I just really, really enjoy it!**

Leonard woke early again, and again the bed beside him was empty. "This was becoming a trend" he thought to himself and smiled. It was 6:50 a.m.

He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and pulled on his robe. After finishing in the bathroom, he glided out to the living room, but Penny was not there. There was however a pot of coffee with a note taped to it. It had many hearts drawn on it and it said "come on over. You know where I am! XOXOXO." At the bottom, there was a lip print in bright red lipstick. Leonard laughed out loud, poured a cup of coffee and went over to apartment 4A.

He entered a whirlwind of activity. Penny was bopping around the kitchen, dressed in grey sweatpants and a red Nebraska tee-shirt. In the living room, Sheldon was also in a flurry of activity, giving the place his special deep cleaning treatment.

Neither of them had seen him enter the apartment. He put two fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle.

"Leonard!" Sheldon exclaimed.

"Good morning Sheldon" was the reply. "Hello beautiful" he said to Penny. She beamed back at him and said "Did you find my note?" He lifted his mug and nodded his head.

Sheldon interjected. "You know that whistling is forbidden by the Roommate Agreement. Not to mention the germs you just put into your mouth with your grimy fingers. Your are not going to be involved in anything here until you scrub those miserable paws of yours."

"Come here stud-muffin. Let me kiss that wonderful germ infested mouth of yours!" Penny ran from the kitchen and launched herself into his arms. He caught her and she fastened her mouth onto his. Their kiss was deep, passionate and for Sheldon, lasted just a little too long.

"All right, all right you two. We all know that you're in love, that you can't stand to be away from each other for any length of time and that your specialty is these public displays of affection, or as the youths say 'PDA's'."

Penny couldn't take it and collapsed onto the floor laughing hysterically.

"Enough of these shenanigans. Leonard, get into the bathroom, wash your hands and get yourself on the vacuum!"

"Aye, aye Captain Cooper." Leonard said formally with a salute.

"If we are discussing rank, Leonard, I am a Fleet Admiral, not a Captain."

"Aye, aye Fleet Admiral Cooper," Leonard saluted again and Penny was holding her stomach laughing again.

"Leonard Hofstadter, you drive me to distraction. Absolute distraction."

Penny got back to work in the kitchen. Leonard followed her. "What's on the menu?"

"I thought we would go Italian. I'm making lasagna-don't worry, I'm making two" she said when she saw him with a furrowed brow. "One a non-dairy special version just for you." She threw her arms around him when she said this.

"Whatever it is it will be delicious" he said smiling into her hair as he returned her enthusiastic hug.

"I've already made four loaves of bread, they just need to go into the oven. We'll have a huge salad and Raj is bringing some amazing Italian desserts." They were now holding hands and mooning dreamily at each other.

"Hug, hug, hug, kiss, kiss, kiss. You love her, she loves you. The dinner will be perfect." Sheldon said with his hands on his hips.

"If you two don't stop, this place will never meet the stringent standards of cleanliness required for social convention and the dinner will never get made. Leonard, do I have to send you out on errands, or are you going to leave poor Penny alone so she can prepare the wonderful repast I'm sure she has in mind?"

"All right, all right." Leonard went into the bathroom to scrub his hands to have them inspected by his loony roommate before he got down to his assignment.

The rest of the morning flew by. Sheldon was happy with the progress he was making, with Leonard's help at last, cleaning the apartment. Penny continued her preparation humming and occasionally singing in the kitchen.

Raj dropped by at 12:30 to drop off the desserts and several bottles of wine. Bernadette and Amy dropped by a few minutes later to offer their help. Penny enlisted them to help with preparing the salad.

By 1:30 everything was in wonderful shape. Sheldon was satisfied with the condition of the apartment. The bread was baking in the oven. The salad was done and waiting in the refrigerator. Both pans of lasagna were in the 'fridge as well waiting their turn in the oven. Amy and Bernadette left to get themselves ready for the party.

"Do you know what you're going to wear?" Penny asked Leonard. He gave her a questioning look.

"I have to wear something special?"

"Of course you do!" She exclaimed. "Leonard this is a dinner party. As handsome as you are when you wear khakis, your hoodies and t-shirts, you will need to wear a shirt and jacket." Her arms were folded across her chest. He hung his head like a little boy.

"Oh come on. Let's look in your closet." Penny marched into his bedroom. Leonard was several steps behind with a big grin on his face.

"It has been a while since I've been in here. Let's see what you have that says 'dinner party'" She said.

"Holy crap on a cracker!" She exclaimed from inside his closet. He was laughing out loud now.

"Where did all the 'grown-up' clothes in here come from?" She was stunned.

"One day after I got back from the expedition, I decided that I needed to add some items to my wardrobe. When the findings from the expedition are published, we're going to need to go to some formal and semi-formal events."

"Did you say we?" She asked.

"I did. I'm going to need someone to accompany me. I was hoping you would oblige me?"

"Oh, you better believe it Dr. Hofstadter. It will be so exciting to go to fancy places with you!" Now she sounded like a little girl.

"Leonard," she got serious for a moment. "I need to tell you that it has been so, so incredible having you back with me. Her eyes had small tears in them and she bit her lip and said "I love you."

"I love you too." He said. He caressed her face, then enveloped her in a hug and then they shared a long, long kiss. Neither one knew it, but they both thought the same exact thing, at the same exact moment: "The cat's still alive."

"Okay" she said with a huge sigh. "I think you should wear this charcoal jacket with the black slacks and the blue stripped shirt".

"Done" He said.

"I'm going to my place and take a shower and get ready. Why don't you take a shower and we'll see you in a bit."

"That sounds like a plan!" They kissed again.

As she went through the living room on her way out of 4A, she said "see ya in a while Sheldon."

Sheldon jumped up from his spot on the couch "wait Penny. Give me instructions in case anything needs to come out of or go into an oven. I need instructions!" He was panicking.

"Calm down Sheldon. Everything is set. Nothing will need to come out before I get back. I'm right across the hall if you're worried. Now I've got to go get ready. Bye!"

She left him with a worried look on his face. She couldn't help but laugh.

When she got out into the hallway, she ran into Lydia.

"Oh. Um. Hi Penny" the younger girl said shyly. "I thought I would come early in case you needed help."

"Oh sweetie. That is so nice of you" Penny said looking at her. "We should be all set, but why don't you come over to my apartment. I'm about to get ready."

Penny was a little concerned. Lydia again was wearing the same pink blouse and blue jeans that she had the two previous days. She looked like she cleaned up a little, but could do with a shower.

"Come on with me. We can primp together." Lydia nodded and followed Penny into 4B.

"I thought Dr. Hofstadter said he lived in 4A."

"She said _Dr. _Hofstadter" Penny thought.

"He does. I live in 4B, right across the hall, lucky for me!"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you and he were…."

"Well yes Lydia. We are seeing each other. We just don't live together yet." Penny frowned inwardly at how odd that sounded to her.

Lydia nodded and gave a hint of a smile that Penny didn't notice.

"Come in and welcome." Penny said.

Lydia looked around the apartment and said "this is really, really nice. I like the colors in here and your furniture is cute."

"Thank you sweetie. It isn't much, but I call it home."

Penny was headed into her bedroom. "Come on. I'm going to get you into the shower." Lydia followed her.

Penny showed her the soap, shampoo and conditioner, telling her to help herself. She brought her two towels along with a spare bathrobe she had never used, a Christmas gift from someone a long time ago.

"I think that's all you'll need. I'll leave you to it." She showed her how to turn on the water and left her for privacy.

While Lydia was showering, Penny looked through some old dresses she had. Knowing exactly which one she was looking for she found it in the very back. It had been a while since she had worn it.

She held it up. It was a little small for her now, but it should just about fit Lydia. It wouldn't be that large on her. It was a soft pink color and would look good on the girl.

"Just a quick iron and she will be set."

Penny got to work ironing the dress. All the while she kept looking at what she had chosen to wear. All ironed and ready to go, it was hanging on the doorknob of the bedroom. It was a short cocktail style dress. The perfect "little black dress". Leonard would love her in it. Just short enough to flair about her upper knees and with a neckline that was just daring enough. He would be speechless. The thought of how he would look at her made her warm inside.

Shaking her head to bring her out of her day-dream, she finished ironing the dress, just as the shower stopped. Perfect timing. She thought.

Lydia come out with a towel on her head and the bathrobe tied around her. Penny brought over the dress held it up in front of her and said "Yup. This will work".

Penny showed her the mirror in the bedroom along with the hair dryer and told her to help herself to make-up. Penny went into the bathroom for her shower.

She was quick having washed her hair earlier before Leonard woke up. When she got out she was surprised not to see Lydia in the bedroom. Penny went out to the living area and saw the younger girl in the kitchen, holding a picture of Penny and Leonard taken in the spring at the party thrown him by his friends before he was to leave for the North Sea expedition.

She looked up and saw Penny. "Oh I'm sorry. I was just looking at the pictures on your refrigerator."

"That's okay." Penny took the picture from her and looked at it. They had their arms around each other, smiling at the camera. "This was taken at the party the night before Leonard left for a trip to the North Sea. He was gone four months. He's only been home a few weeks."

"You must of missed him a lot."

"I can't even tell you how much." She shook her head quickly to bring herself away from any memory of those long four months.

"Well you look really, really nice." Penny said as she gave Lydia the "once over".

"Great job on your make-up!" Lydia smiled back at her when she said that. "Maybe you should give me pointers" she teased the younger girl.

Lydia sat on Penny's couch, reading the magazines on the table waiting for her to finish getting dressed and putting on her own make-up. When she was done and the bedroom door opened, Lydia just gazed at her and said "Oh Penny. You look beautiful. That dress, and the way you did your hair."

"Why thank you Lydia. I think it's time for us to go across the hall and put the finishing touches on dinner."

Penny knocked lightly on the door and entered. Amy and Bernadette had come back early to finish up, arriving just in time to take out the last of the bread and pop-in both pans of lasagna to be ready for dinner time. Sheldon glared at her.

"I'm sorry Sheldon. I had things all set up for Amy and Bernadette to get here for when I needed to be away getting ready."

"Not to worry Penny, but I was just as capable as those two to lend a helping hand."

"Well I'll know for the next time."

She turned around just in time to see Leonard enter the living room. He just stared at her with his moth open and a glazed look in his eyes.

**A/N: Although it is late in the day on August 12, it is still Erwin Schrodinger's birthday, born this day in 1887. I copied some other fiction writers with a tiny tribute to him. I hope you all caught it.**

**Thanks for reading. Have a good night!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Dinner Party/Leonard, it's time.

**A/N: I need to apologize. I've changed up what I had originally intended. In the middle of this chapter, there is something that was supposed to happen much, later. I decided to put it in now as a part of the dinner party. Thanks for your patience. The next chapter will finally give you some insight into Lydia and her background.**

**Again, it is always great to read your reviews, please keep them coming and thank you for all the follows. By the way, I own nothing to do with The Big Bang Theory. I just really, really enjoy the show (and as a really, really, really big Leonard and Penny fan I'm just a little nervous about the upcoming season). Thanks for reading!**

"I guess that was the effect I was looking for 'speechless'" Penny laughed at Leonard's reaction to her dress.

"I - I -"

"Come on spit it out." She was really enjoying his discomfort.

"Penny. You look, well, you look beautiful!"

"That's my man!" She trotted over to him and gave him a hug.

"Leonard, doesn't Lydia look nice?" She asked breaking away.

"Wow Lydia. You look stunning as well!" The young girl blushed and looked down. "Thanks." she said shyly.

"Lydia, these are our friends Amy Farrah Fowler and her boyfriend Sheldon Cooper. Sheldon is Leonard's roommate."

" Lydia. It is great to meet you" Amy said reaching out her hand.

"Hello Ms. Fowler. It is nice to meet you too."

"Sheldon, greet your guest" Amy nudged her boyfriend.

"Hello Lydia. Welcome to our home." Sheldon awkwardly gestured toward the living room.

"Thank you so much" Lydia replied and went to sit on the couch.

"NOT THERE!" Amy, Leonard and Penny shouted at once.

"That's my spot." Sheldon said calmly.

"Oh, okay." Lydia replied.

Penny gathered her composure and introduced Lydia and Bernadette.

Another quick knock and the door opened presenting Raj and Howard. Raj had picked up his best friend so he and Bernadette wouldn't have two vehicles.

Again Penny introduced Lydia to the newcomers.

The party was well underway.

Howard had programmed Sheldon's audio system to play music from his iPhone. There was a great mixture of light jazz, pop-rock and other background music playing that was both listenable and danceable. Great sounds were traveling throughout the apartment.

Everyone was chit-chatting with each other and circulating freely throughout the room. They all made Lydia feel at ease, being a stranger in the group. She found Raj especially funny and entertaining.

Penny had been going back and forth from the living room to the kitchen and back again tending to the dinner. At last she announced "Okay everyone. We're just about ready. Come on over and help yourselves."

All the food was set up on the kitchen island. Forming an "L" next to it was a collapsible table that had plates, glasses, silverware and all sorts of drinks, including the wine Raj had brought earlier. Howard began to act as bartender and refilled drinks for those that had them and supplied them to those who did not. Everyone piled food onto their plates and made their way back to the living room. Sheldon had rented some additional chairs, so that no one had to sit on the floor as Raj usually ended up doing on regular evenings.

The lasagna was a huge hit. Both Bernadette and Amy said they needed the recipe. When complemented by Howard on the salad, Penny admitted that Amy and Bernadette were responsible for that. But the greatest praise was for the bread. Penny had outdone herself. Topped with either butter or olive oil, the bread melted in her friend's mouths.

The desserts were equally successful. Raj took full credit for the selections and all laughed along with him.

After dinner, the plates were stacked into the dishwasher along with the additional utensils and glassware that could fit. The rest all were cleaned by Lydia, Bernadette and Amy, giving Penny a break.

When all was cleaned up, some of the furniture was moved away from the center of the room, making more room for dancing. Penny immediately grabbed Leonard for the first dance; a nice slow ballad.

Other couples in different pairs danced as well. Penny took a turn with both Raj and Howard. She tried to coax Sheldon, but he would only dance with Amy, who was in seventh heaven at that fact. All three of the men made sure that Lydia danced her fair share as well.

After a little bit, another slow tune came on and Penny found her way to Leonard. "Can I have this dance sir?" she said with a shy smile.

"But of course" Leonard replied and led her to the cleared out area in the middle of the living room. They were the only couple there for this number.

As the song went on, she looked deeply into his eyes. He looked back into her beautiful green eyes and smiled.

"Do you have a minute?' She asked. He looked at her in a questioning way.

"Sure?" He said it like a question in return.

"Come with me." She took him by the hand and led him to his bedroom.

"I don't think this is the right time for this, Penny."

"As fantastic as that would be, that is not what I had in mind. I need to speak with you privately." She had stopped in the hallway, near the bathroom to say this. She hugged him and grabbed his hand again and led the way.

Entering through the door, she produced a candle lighter and proceeded her way around his room unveiling nearly a dozen candles she had hidden there, lit each one, took him by the hand again and sat with him on the bed.

Taking the biggest and deepest breath her lungs could take in, she sat for a moment, her hands in her lap, looking again deeply into his eyes. For not the first or even the second time that night.

"What?" He asked. He was getting a little concerned, not to mention confused.

"On Valentine's Day, I told you how happy I was, how things between us had been so great. Then later, when you were thinking about going to the North Sea, you said the same thing."

"I remember" he replied.

"When you left, I was so, so very afraid that we would loose that. Loose that happiness. We had become so intimate with each other-and I'm not talking about sex. Sex is only one part, albeit a wonderful, amazing part, of our relationship." He smiled and nodded his head in response.

"The way we spent our time together talking, even sharing meals in my apartment away from everyone else. We crafted such a-a-oh I don't know, an adult relationship. I was never, ever happier in my life."

He took her hand and held it tightly.

"Then you were going to be gone. Gone for four months. That's a whole third of a year." He nodded in agreement.

"Now you're back and thank God it's just the same. Just as intimate, maybe even more so. I can see and feel your love for me. I hope I've shown you the same thing."

He answered her by hugging tight and pulling back to look again into those green eyes. "You show me every second I'm with you." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Then Leonard, it's time. It's time." She repeated once again: "It's time."

She got up, walked over to his closet, fishing around through the back until she reached the garment she needed. It was his Battlestar Galactica flight suit. He looked at her extremely confused. She reached into the pocket (her back was to him) and her shoulders went up and down again with a deep sigh. She spun around and faced him, really, really crying now. Her hands were clasped in front of her, holding a small felt covered box. She waked back over to the bed, sat down, put her arms around his neck (she liked to put the right hand over the left for some reason and did that again), and kissed him deeply for nearly a minute. Not sloppily, not hungrily, not really passionately. If there was a good word to describe it, it was, sweetly. He let her take the initiative. Her tongue entered his mouth, his caressed hers back.

When the kiss was over, she bit her lip, opened the box and said, "will you marry me?"

Inside the box was a men's white gold signet ring. On the crest were two letters scripted and intertwined; L P.

His shock shown on his face, but he answered in a flash. "Yes. Yes Penny. I'll marry you."

They hugged and kissed again. He stood up and handed her a tissue, then went to his bureau and got something out of the top drawer.

"I got this just after Valentine's Day last year; you know when we decided that you would be the one to do this?"

He sat down next to her and looked deeply in her eyes. "I never doubted that this day would come and I wanted to be ready for it." He opened a similar felt box. Inside was a beautiful white gold half-carat diamond engagement ring

"Penny's hands went immediately to the side of her face. Through new tears of happiness she said "Oh Leonard!"

He took the ring from the box and slid it on the fourth finger of her left hand.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too my darling." Then he said "we need to compose ourselves and get back out there. They're going to wonder what happened to us."

Penny nodded, dried her eyes, took another deep breath, put her arm through her fiancée's and walked with him back to the living room, with a huge smile on her face.

"There you two are." Sheldon said with exasperation. "We were about to send a search party out for you."

Bernadette looked at Penny's puffy eyes and ran to her side and said "Penny, honey what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Bernadette. In fact everything is amazingly right." She held up her left hand and started jumping up and down. Bernadette shrieked, joined by Amy. All three engaged in a huge tight hug. Before long all three were crying and laughing, crying and laughing.

Bernadette and Amy went and gave long hugs to Leonard. Bernadette said "Leonard this is so long overdue. I'm so happy for you; for you both."

"Thank you Bernadette" Leonard replied.

Howard, Raj and even Sheldon congratulated the pair with handshakes and hugs as well. Raj had a tear or two in his eyes.

Lydia came up to the happy couple and said "this is so great. I'm so happy for you two."

"Thank you Lydia" Penny said sweetly.

Howard proposed a toast. Everyone got a glass of wine, as they did not have champagne. Lydia had a diet soda.

Howard began "To our good, good friends Penny and Leonard. The couple who were meant to be."

"To Penny and Leonard" everyone said in unison.

There was more dancing, more celebrating and more toasting, until the night wore on toward 11:00.

Penny gestured with her head toward Lydia, who looked a little tired form the night's activities. Leonard picked up her signal.

"I think it is time we got Lydia home it is getting quite late and I'm sure her parents will be worried about her." he said.

Lydia answered at once. "Oh, they know where I am and they are out at their own party tonight. This is a date night for them. I'm sure I'll beat them home."

"Just the same, Leonard will take you home now Lydia" Penny said , a little firmly.

Howard interjected, "well Bernie and I are going to head on home, we'll be happy to drop her off." Bernadette nodded her head in agreement.

"Are you sure?" Leonard said. "It's not a problem for me to run her over there. You said you live off of Colorado, right Lydia?"

"Yeah. I don't live far at all, in fact I can walk home, no problem."

"That is definitely NOT happening." Penny said firmly.

Howard laughed and said "come on. We have our marching orders"

The trio said their good-byes to all with special hugs and congratulations again for Leonard and Penny.

Penny hugged Lydia and said "see you soon, okay?"

Lydia smiled and said "okay" and added "thank you so much for inviting me and the dress and well everything."

"We were all happy to have you here".

"Thanks again. Bye." She walked out and started down the stairs with Bernadette. Penny grabbed Howard's sleeve and said "make sure she gets in safely okay?"

"You got it Penny" he said and followed the others down the stairs.

Raj and then Amy left soon after, leaving the three hosts to relax and enjoy the sudden quiet.

"That was a very big success Penny. You should be proud." Leonard said gazing at his fiancee.

"I had plenty of help, especially from you Sheldon. Thank you very much for all you did today."

"Penny, it was my duty to present a clean, tidy and healthy environment for our friends this evening."

"Well thank you just the same Sheldon. You did a great job."

"With that I will leave you to the personal celebration of your engagement, and once again congratulations." With that Sheldon left them there, causing them both to look at each other with open mouths.

"It's the second left up ahead" Lydia said to Howard. He made the turn and she said "it's the third building there with the light on in the window on the second floor. That's our place."

Howard pulled up in front of the door and went to get out to walk her there.

"That's okay Mr. Wolowitz, I can get in myself." She bounded up the stairs, paused on the top step, turned around and waived at the couple vigorously. She then disappeared into the door.

"I guess she's in" Bernadette said.

"We'll wait a few minutes."

Lydia waited out of sight in the entry vestibule. She had remembered that the door into this building had a broken lock. One day earlier in the week when it started to pour rain she wanted to stay dry. She had tried a few doors and found luck with this one. Seeing that the lock was broken, she committed the building to memory for future use.

After a few minutes Howard pulled away. She waited a little longer and exited to the street and headed toward the park.

Leonard and Penny lay in the bed in her in apartment 4B. Their elation and the love they felt for each other was complete. They talked quietly together about the future. How long before they would set a date. Where they would live and what to do about Sheldon, how many children would make up their family. They were in pure absolute bliss.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Interlude 1: Jack and Lydia.

Ann Arbor, Michigan. Monday, April 1, 2013

Jack Patchell sat at the kitchen table of the house he shared with his daughter, Lydia. He was an experimental physicist and tenured professor at the University of Michigan.

His daughter, at 19, was an undergraduate student at the university. Her major was journalism. She longed to be a writer. She didn't care what she wrote. She just longed to be involved with words. In this way she was quite different than her father and her late mother, who had been a scientist as well.

Jack had been at Michigan for nearly 13 years. Prior to that he was at Princeton, where he met Lydia's mother. She was a student. He had been one of her teachers.

Lydia was tall and slender. She always had been. In this way she took after her mother. Lydia also had the facial look of someone younger than she was-a source of irritation to her, always having to prove her age. Her father told her at some point she would prefer that was the case.

His cell phone rang. The number revealed by the caller id looked familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Patchell", he spoke into the phone and listened.

"Jack" the voice on the other end replied. "Bob Snyder here."

"Bob! It has been a long time." Patchell replied in return. "How are Gail and those two boys of yours?" Snyder was the extremely proud parent of twin boys.

"Getting bigger every day. High school for them next year. How is Lydia?"

"She's great. Coming up to the end of her freshman year here. The time sure does fly, doesn't it?"

"It really does Jack. It really does."

"What can I do for you Bob?"

"Actually, I think there is something I can do for you, Jack" the reply came back, causing Patchell to furrow his brow.

"Is this a payback for setting you and Gail up on the blind date before we left Princeton?"

"I don't think I can ever repay you for that, Jack."

"Not sure how to take that one Bob. I'd have to talk to Gail!" he kidded his old friend.

There was laughter coming from the other end of the phone, then: "You know that Hawking has that project going out to the North Sea in little over a month?" Snyder asked.

"Yeah. It's been all over here for some time. Newsletters, email, you name the collegiate media, it's been there. Why?"

"Well the experimental expert they have has become quite ill. Doesn't look like he'll be able to make the trip. Do you think you'd be interested?"

"Would I?" Patchell nearly jumped through the phone. It would be the chance of a lifetime."

"I thought that would be your answer. I was talking to Hawking's assistant. I let him know that I knew the perfect guy to be a replacement. I gave them your name and contact information."

"Bob. I don't know what to say. Do you know when they'll make the decision?"

"Not sure. Not many people know that there is a spot open, so I'm hoping they'll make it before too long and your name will have been in there earlier than any others."

"Is there any information they might want from me. Any sort of references? Anything I can provide?"

"No. I don't think so. Hawking has a very good and thorough staff. Any thing they would want to know about you or your work, I'm sure they already have and know."

"Well anything they want, just let me know. I can be available whenever they like. If they want to interview me-anything." He could hardly contain his excitement.

"Great Jack. I'll give you a call when I know more. In fact, I'll touch base with you tomorrow."

"Bob, I can't thank you enough. This is the best news I've had, well that I've had in a long, long time."

"No problem Jack. Goodnight and give Lydia a hug for me."

"Sure will Bob. Talk to you soon." And the call was ended.

Patchell hit the palm of his left hand with his fist. The chance of a lifetime was putting in mildly. A position on this expedition would inflate his stagnant career. Maybe his ticket out of academia and into the private sector or even something with the military.

Just then Lydia entered. "Hi Dad-yikes! You look like the cat that ate the canary. What's up?"

"Sweetheart come sit down. You will never believe in a million years the conversation I just had."

Patchell gave his daughter the details, with more enthusiasm than she had seen in a long, long time. He gesticulated with his hands and paced around the table filling her in on both the experiments that were to be conducted and what he felt his contribution would be.

"Dad, that is so, so-well it is fantastic! His daughter gushed along with him. "You deserve this chance. I am so happy for you."

"You can be happy for both of us Lydia. This will make a big difference for us both." He got wistful suddenly.

"If your mother could see us now. If she could see you, she'd be so proud Lydia."

"She would be proud of you too, Dad." She enveloped him in a hug.

As he hugged her back the dark thoughts went through his mind and he wondered if that last statement could ever be true.

The next day Patchell emailed back and forth with Bob Snyder. No real updated from Hawking's assistant. Just the word that any decision would need to be made quickly. Bob thought they would know before the end of the week. Jack smiled. That he had a friend like Bob Snyder, having the assistant's ear could do nothing but help him. Snyder was familiar with his record and his exemplary work both here at Michigan and at Princeton, at least before his hasty exit there. It was just a matter of time before word came at the end of the week.

Lydia got home from classes early that day and decided to make her father his favorite dinner-the meatloaf recipe her mother had. She had stopped at the market on the way home and came into the kitchen with two bags full of the required ingredients, both for the meatloaf and for the remainder of the dinner.

Patchell peaked into the bags.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that someone was going to have a wonderful meal tonight. I hope I'm invited!"

"Stop it. You know this is for you" she said, smiling at her father. "Now get out of here so I can get to work and we can eat by 6:00."

He gave his daughter a big hug and kissed here on the cheek.

She smiled again and told him "shoo now!"

"Okay, okay. I'm going!"

His cell phone rang then. Looking at the display he said "Oh, it's Bob. I'll take this in the other room."

Lydia grinned after her father.

"Bob! What's the good word?"

"Jack. I. I'm sorry, but…well, I don't have good news."

Patchell sat down heavily on the easy chair in the living room.

"Okay Bob. Give it to me straight."

"Well it seems that Hawking has a close relationship with some engineer at CalTech. That guy Wolowitz who went up to the space station last year."

"Bob, are you telling me that Hawking is passing me over for-for Leonard Hofstadter?" There was venom in his voice when he said that name.

"Jack. That's who it is. I'm so sorry. I thought for sure we had an inside tra-"

Patchell cut him off. "Bob. I thank you so much for even thinking of me and putting my name out there. I really, really do appreciate it. You are a true friend and I'll never forget it. Give my best to Gail and those twins. Goodbye."

He hung up before Snyder could get a word out.

He let out a large sigh nodded his head and said quietly to himself "Hofstadter" and left the house.

Lydia heard the door close and came into the living room.

"Dad?" she called.

She went through the house looking for him finding each room empty. She came back to the living room and saw his cell phone on the table next to the easy chair. She slid the lock open, hit recent calls and selected the last number.

"Jack?" Bob Snyder answered.

"No Uncle Bob. It's me, Lydia. Uncle Bob, what happened?" Her voice was shaking. "My Dad just left and didn't say a word."

"Lydia, I gave him some bad news about a job he was interested in."

"He didn't get the position in the Hawking expedition, did he ?"

"No sweetheart. He didn't."

"Thanks Uncle Bob. I have to go."

"Lydia, let me know when you find him. When he comes home."

"I will. Thank you again" and she disconnected the call.

The car was pulled out of the lake six miles from the Patchell residence. Someone had seen a portion of the vehicle sticking out of the water behind grasses and reeds that had kept it hidden, unless someone was searching for something else. The police came to bring Lydia to the site to identify the car and anything else that was found.

Other than a crumpled right fender where the vehicle hit the guard rail, the Ford was in decent shape, other than being submerged for 48 hours.

One of the divers walked up to the officer standing with Lydia and whispered into his ear.

"Miss Patchell. I'm afraid the body has your father's identification."

Lydia nodded; said "thank you" and turned and walked away.

She had gone home and spent hours at the computer Googling anything she could find that had anything to do with "Steven Hawking" and "North Sea Expedition". She found a name in a newsletter from CalTech University: Leonard Hofstadter.

She then went to work finding anything and everything she could having to do with one Leonard Hofstadter, PhD.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just a quick update that doesn't really move the story forward. Just Penny and Leonard fluff, but I felt like it. This is the morning after the dinner party and does have some well some smut. Sorry if I offend anyone. Let me have it in reviews-they are always welcome. Again I own nothing at all having to do with The Big Bang Theory. I just really, really enjoy it. Thanks!**

Chapter 6: Up on the roof.

"Leonard! Leonard!" She whispered, jostling his shoulder. "Leonard! Wake up sweetie. Wake up baby!" She began to cover his face with kisses.

"Wha-What is it? What's wrong? Are you alright?" He said groggily, coming out of a deep slumber.

Blinking and raising himself on his elbows, he looked bewildered at the smiling blonde. He smiled back at her.

"What are you grinning at? And more importantly, what time is it?"

"You'll see. Get up!"

"Get up? What time is it? It's still dark out."

It is twenty minutes before six a.m. Now c'mon get up!"

She threw his robe at him. She had hers on over a pair of sweat pants-definitely NOT what she had worn to bed the night before. He was certain of that.

Grabbing his glasses he walked around the side of the bed. She greeted him with a deep kiss. Not overly passionate, but passionate enough for 5:40 in the morning.

She took him by the hand and led him to the living room. There on the coffee table was a large thermos with two plastic "to-go" cups. There was also a plastic bag with several pieces of the bread left over from last night's dinner along with jam, peanut butter and for her alone, cream-cheese. Finally, Penny's toaster was there along with a large, long extension cord.

Leonard looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Okay. I need something for context here" he said. She had a huge, beautiful, beaming smile on her face.

"Well. Today is the first morning of our engagement. I thought it would be nice to wake up early, grab you and go up on the roof for breakfast so we can watch the sunrise together on our first day being betrothed ." She continued, holding up her smart phone with a page up from The Old Farmer's Almanac's web site; "See, sunrise for Saturday, October 25, 2013 is 7:06 a.m. I made the coffee already" she held up the thermos. "and we can have some of the bread I made for last night" she waved her hand toward the bag on the coffee table. She smiled sweetly and said "See?"

Leonard smiled warmly and drew her in for a massive hug. "I could not think of anything I would rather do. Let's go!"

"I checked it out, there is an electric outlet right next to the door. We can plug in there and make our toast. C'mon!" She had left apartment 4B and was running up the stairs, full of enthusiasm and joy. And, he saw when she turned around to look at him as he followed, love.

While he was still asleep, she had been up on the roof. There was two large blankets one for them to lay on the other to keep them warm. There were some additional smaller blankets just in case. It was a little chilly in the late October morning and Leonard just had his boxers on under his robe.

He was holding the thermos and the toaster. She had the bag with the bread and other items and the coffee cups. The extension cord was coiled like a rope and was hanging over her shoulder. Leonard smiled at the scene and asked her "when did you think of this?"

"Last night, after we made love." He hugged her again. "I was a little excited and wound up still, for several reasons," she said, pulling away, raising and lowering her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. She then nestled back to her favorite spot "I got to thinking about things, and here we are!" she said into his shoulder.

Breaking away from her, he set up the toaster. He was not surprised that the cord was long enough. He could picture her trying it out already. He was smiling, broadly.

"You're laughing at me, aren't you?" She said with pouted lips.

"I'm not laughing. I'm smiling at how completely adorable you are. I love you."

"I can't believe how much I love you and how happy you've made me" she said looking down at her ring, then up at him. There were tears in her pale green eyes as evidence of that happiness.

They ate their breakfast and drank their coffee. Smiling, talking, embracing and kissing each other blissfully.

At exactly 7:06 Penny grabbed Leonard's left arm with her right hand and pointed to the east with her right. She whispered "there it is." The tears were streaming down her face. He smiled at her again. He pulled her towards him. She said "the beginning of the rest of our lives."

They began to kiss She moaned into his mouth as her tongue met his. When they stopped and he pulled away, she kept her eyes closed. Looking at her, he said out loud "you are an angel."

She opened her eyes and bit her lip. In one motion, she pushed him down and pulled the blanket over them. She began grabbing and pulling at the belt that tied his robe together and pulled it off, all the while never taking her eyes off his.

She then reached down and pulled off his boxers. She straddled him and got up on her knees, keeping under the blanket, and began to remove her robe, the t-shirt she wore and her sweat pants. She was completely naked.

Without saying a word she dived into his lips. Her tongue went to work, swirling around inside his mouth, exploring and seeking out every inch to call her own. His then returned the favor. She withdrew hers and sucked on his tongue. They both moaned at the same time. She could feel him growing hard under her.

She pulled away and looked deep into his eyes as she pulled him up by his shoulders bringing his face to her breasts. He took the hint and brought one into his mouth and nibbled on the erect nipple.

"Oh Leonard. Now baby, now" she said softly. She then lifted herself and taking his member in her hand, guided him inside her. At that point, he wrapped his arms around her and flipped her over so he was on top. He then began to move his hips slowly back and forth. She wrapped her legs around him and followed the motion.

"Kiss me" she said breathlessly and he complied. Moving faster and faster, he was close now. She broke the kiss and looked up at him and said "oh my God Leonard. Oh my God!" It was in a whisper. Her voice was trembling. She then put her head back and arched her back and squeezed him with her legs. "God! God! Leonard!" They both arrived at the same time and collapsed in each other's arms smiling, breathlessly.

After, they each lay on their side facing each other and smiling. They held hands and stared at each other.

"This is quite the way to start the day. What do we do next?" She said, playfully.

"We could do what we just did again, but it's getting near 8:20. Sheldon will be looking for us soon."

"Not fair!" She pouted again. "Just a few more minutes?"

"I think that is a possibility." He replied.

"Leonard, you're going to think I'm crazy, but…." her voice trailed off.

"But what?" he said tenderly.

"Helping Lydia the past few days has had me thinking about-well about being a mom."

He looked at her with a tilted head.

"If that were to happen sooner rather than later, that wouldn't be a real bad thing would it?" she asked him.

"Anytime something like that happens would be the second most wonderful thing in the world." he answered.

"The second most wonderful? What is the first?" she asked with a very furrowed brow.

"Well marrying you of course."

She smiled and said "keep it up you smooth talker you."


End file.
